Braunstern
|VergGruppe=SchattenClan |Tod=Wald der Finsternis |nament=Junges: Schüler: Krieger: Zweiter Anführer: Anführer: Streuner: Ältester: |namenl=Brokenkit Brokenpaw Brokentail Brokentail Braunstern (Brokenstar) Braunstern (Brokenstar) Braunschweif (Brokentail) |Familien=Mutter: Vater: Ziehmutter: Schwestern: Ziehschwester: Ziehbrüder: |Familiem=Gelbzahn Fetzenstern Lizardstripe Zwei unbenannte Kätzinnen Tangleburr Deerfoot, Triefnase |Mentor=Nachtstern |Schüler=Stummelschweif, Mosspaw, Volepaw |Position1=Anführer |Nachfolger1=Fetzenstern |Vorgänger1=Nachtstern |Position2=Zweiter Anführer: |Nachfolger2=Cloudpelt |Vorgänger2=Schwarzfuß |lebend=''In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Blausterns Prophezeiung, Yellowfang's Secret, Secrets of the Clans, Cats of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide'' |verstorben=''Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope'' |erwähnt=''Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sonnenuntergang, Bramblestar's Storm, Das Gesetz der Krieger}} '''Braunstern' (Original: Brokenstar) ist ein massiger, starker, kräftiger, schwergewichtiger, riesiger, langhaariger, dunkelbraun getigerter Kater mit orangefarbenen, zerkratzten Augen, einer schrillen Stimme einem langen Rücken und einem vernarbten, mächtigen Körper und verfilztem Fell. Sein Schweif ist in der Mitte gebogen wie ein gebrochener Ast und er hat ein breites, flaches Gesicht mit eingerissenen Ohren und gelben Zähnen. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Braunstern verlangt auf einer Großen Versammlung Jagdrechte für den SchattenClan, mit der Begründung, dass es im SchattenClan zurzeit viele Jungen gibt, da ihre Jungen kräftiger seien als die der anderen Clans. Er berichtet, dass er zusammen mit dem SchattenClan den WindClan aus seinem Territorium verjagt hat, da dieser ihm nicht erlaubt hatte, auf WindClan-Territorium zu jagen. Streifenstern stimmt dem zu, doch Blaustern sagt, dass sie dies erst mit ihrem Clan besprechen will. Danach berichtet Braunstern von einer gefährlichen Streunerin. Der DonnerClan nimmt an, dass Gelbzahn damit gemeint sein müsse und will sie verjagen. :Der DonnerClan stimmt der Forderung schließlich nicht zu und wird vom SchattenClan angegriffen. Er stiehlt Frostfells Junge. Der DonnerClan und einige SchattenClan-Katzen verbünden sich schließlich und er und seine Kumpanen werden zu Streunern. Feuer und Eis :Braunstern und seine Streuner greifen den DonnerClan an. Er kämpft gegen Feuerherz und später gegen Gelbzahn. Er verliert ein Leben und wird blind. Gelbzahn kann Braunstern nicht umbringen, da er ihr Sohn ist. Braunstern soll beim DonnerClan bleiben, bis seine Wunden verheilt sind. Blaustern will dass er ab sofort wieder Braunschweif genannt wird da er kein Anführer mehr ist. Gelbzahn kümmert sich sehr um ihn. Geheimnis des Waldes :Braunschweif verbündet sich heimlich mit Tigerkralle und kämpft, als Tigerkralle Streuner ins Lager schickt, auf Seiten Tigerkralles. Gelbzahn gibt ihm schließlich Todesbeeren mit dem Versprechen, sie würden ihm helfen und offenbart ihm in seinen letzten Atemzügen, dass sie seine Mutter ist. Braunschweif kann dies nicht glauben und stirbt. :Er wird im Laufe der ersten Staffel manchmal sogar noch nach seinem Tod von Katzen erwähnt. Vor dem Sturm :''Folgt ''Gefährliche Spuren :''Folgt ''Stunde der Finsternis :''Folgt Staffel 2 ''Mitternacht :''Folgt ''Mondschein :''Folgt ''Morgenröte :''Folgt ''Sonnenuntergang :Er wird nur namentlich erwähnt. Im Prolog des Buches nehmen Dunkelstreif und Tigerstern seinen Geruch im Wald der Finsternis wahr. Dunkelstreif ruft auch nach ihm, worauf Braunstern aber nicht antwortet. Staffel 4 Der vierte Schüler :Er versucht am Mondsee zusammen mit Windpelz, Häherfeder zu töten. Er taucht kurz nach der Geburt von Mohnfrosts Jungen zusammen mit Tigerstern und Habichtfrost im DonnerClan-Lager auf. Fernes Echo :Als Gelbzahn, Tüpfelblatt und Häherfeder in den Wald der Finsternis gehen, treffen sie ihn dort. Braunstern sagt ihnen, dass sie sich gerne im Wald der Finsternis umsehen und ihn erkunden dürfen, allerdings will er sich dafür auch beim SternenClan umsehen. Dies erlaubt Gelbzahn ihm nicht. Daraufhin verschwindet er wieder. Stimmen der Nacht :Als Efeupfote wieder in den Wald der Finsternis geht, trifft sie auf Braunstern, welcher ihr sagt, er habe eine Mission für sie und sie soll ihm folgen. Dies tut sie auch, auch wenn Dunkelstreif ihnen hinterherschleicht, was Braunstern allerdings bemerkt und meint, Dunkelstreif benimmt sich wie ein erbärmliches Junges. Flammenschweif, der erstrunken ist, stand verwirrt im Wald der Finsternis, da er sich verlaufen hatte und eigentlich zum SternenClan zurück wollte. : Braunstern verlangt von ihr, dass sie Flammenschweif tötet, worauf sie antwortet, dass er doch schon tot ist. Braunstern erklärt ihr, dass wenn man hier sterben würde, man sich in Nichts auflösen würde. Zuerst zögert Efeupfote, weswegen Braunstern an ihrer Loyalität zum Wald der Finsternis zweifelt, doch dann geht sie auf Flammenschweif zu. Allerdings hatte Tigerherz das bemerkt und stellte sich vor Flammenschweif, um ihn zu schützen. Später kommt Tigerstern und sagt, dass sie ihn nicht töten sollen, da er sowieso nur zum Kräuter mischen zu gebrauchen ist. Special Adventure Blausterns Prophezeiung :Er wird als neuer SchattenClan-Schüler von der DonnerClan-Kriegerin Leopardenfuß auf einer Großen Versammlung erwähnt. Sie sagt auch, dass er mit zwei FlussClan-Schülern gekämpft und so den heiligen Waffenstillstand gebrochen hat. Der FlussClan-Krieger Eichenherz hat den Kampf beendet und Fetzenpelz ist wütend auf seinen Sohn und Schüler gewesen. Die Welt der Clans Das Gesetz der Krieger :Braunstern wird in der Kurzgeschichte zum 5. Gesetz ''Der jüngste Krieger erwähnt. :Dachspfote, ein junger Schüler, der erst drei Monde alt ist, kämpft bei der Schlacht mit dem WindClan, wobei er schwer verwundet wird, weil Braunstern ihn zum Schüler ernannt hatte, obwohl er zu jung und schwach gewesen ist. Kurz bevor Dachspfote stirbt, fragt er seinen Mentor Kieselfang, ob Braunstern stolz auf ihn sein wird. Sonstiges *In Fernes Echo wird er einmal mit nachtschwarzem Pelz und einmal nur mit schwarzem Pelz beschrieben. Familie *Mutter: Gelbzahn *Vater: Fetzenstern *Ziehmutter: Lizardstripe *Schwestern: Zwei unbenannte Kätzinnen *Ziehschwester: Tangleburr *Ziehbrüder: Triefnase, Deerfoot *Großmütter: Featherstorm, Glanzblüte *Großväter: Farnfuß, Hal *Urgroßmutter: Silverflame *Tanten: Rowanberry, Marigoldkit *Onkel: Scorchwind, Nutwhisker, Mintkit *Halbtanten: Rostfell, Dämmerwolke *Halbonkel: Mosspaw, Volepaw *Cousins: Hellpelz, Stummelschweif Character Art Brokenstar.byTau.png|Streuner Brokenstar.blind.byTau.png|Streuner, alternativ (erblindet) Zitate Zeremonien :''Folgt Quellen en:Brokenstarcs:Zlomený měsícfi:Rikkotähtinl:Brokkelsterru:Звездолом Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:SchattenClan Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Katzen ohne Clan Kategorie:Streuner Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Wald der Finsternis Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Yellowfang's Secret Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Das Gesetz der Krieger Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:The Rise of Scourge Charaktere